The Neutron Family
by StratoXL
Summary: The story of Jimmy, Cindy, Albert, Leo and all of their friends and family (some sexual references)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Main characters**

 **Albert Neutron: A genius just like his dad. However, unlike Jimmy he has no robotic pet or lab. Physically he looks like his father in terms of hair, stature and eye color, the only exception is his being blond. Because they are so similar, he gets along better with his father, Jimmy, more than his mother**

 **Leonardo (Leo) Neutron: Competitive, with a physique to match, just like his mother. However, unlike his brother who finds his father's inventions "old news" or "old man stuff," he takes a serious interest to everything Jimmy says. He is short and like his brother, has blond hair. Nevertheless, much to his mother's dismay and his father's happiness, he looks like his mother. Due to their similarities, he gets along with his mother, Cindy, more than his father.**

 **Future Jimmy: Jimmy is now a successful scientist and is deservingly the host of Cosmos: A Space Odyssey. Despite making plenty of money, he enjoys the simplicity of living in Retroville with his family. Physically, he is still short, the only real changes are his constant use of suits, his trademark swirl is slightly lower on his head and a leather watch replaced his gadget one. In an odd turn of events, he developed a craving for pie and when he thinks nobody's looking he buys a few duck decoys and keeps a collection of them in the lab. Some obsessions are genetic, huh?**

 **Future Cindy: Cindy is now a full time fifth grade teacher at Willoughby Elementary School (Lindbergh changed names in memoriam of their beloved principal). She is slightly taller than her husband and now wears her hair down. Despite still having an ego, she learned a lot from Judy Neutron, and is calmer, however, when her husband does something to annoy her, she completely loses it.**

 **Future Carl: Despite being a successful llama breeder in Lima, Peru, he often visits Retroville and is the favorite uncle of both the Neutron and Estevez children.**

 **Maria Estevez: Music loving and Ultra Lord obsessed, Maria takes after her mother's personality and good looks. However, she did inherit of Sheen's quirks.**

 **Johnny Estevez: two words; mini Sheen. He is just like his father, hyper, goofy and yet caring.**

 **Future Libby: Successful hip hop artist and fashion designer. She is a caring, but tough lover who insists that her children do well in school. Some say she is the reason why Johnny is so smart, however, it's likely that Uncle Jimmy had something to do with it.**

 **Future Sheen: Now a hard working car mechanic, he is not as energetic as before, and his jokes have greatly improved. He loves all of his kids and often gets them whatever they want. Point is, if the Neutron's ever need a babysitter they send the kids straight to Sheen.**

The Neutron Family

"Boys! Breakfast is ready!" A happy voice yelled from the kitchen. James Neutron is the first to answer the call. He is dressed in a white cotton crew shirt with pyjama bottoms and his usual leather wrist watch.

"Morning Cin, sleep well?" Jimmy inquired, pecking his wife on the cheek before sitting down at the breakfast table.

"Yeah, you did snore a little bit though," She said, her voice still upbeat.

"Oh dear, I really am aging aren't I?" He said with a worried expression. During their conversation, Goddard walked in unnoticed.

"Hey boy, how are ya?" Jimmy asked, stroking his beloved pet behind the ears.

"Bark, bark!" Goddard answered.

"Fetch the paper will you boy, i'm sick of having Butch's kid throwing it through the window. Always obedient, Goddard slowly trotted outside and collected the paper, earning a lug nut and a pat on the head from his master.

"Oh honey, you really should tell Butch what his kid is doing. After all, Butch is a parent now and will probably do whats right." Cindy lectured

Jimmy put down his round reading glasses and said ,"Cin, this is Butch we're talking about, you know, the same Butch who punched the mail man after he complained about their family's German Shepherd."

"Oh c'mon Jimmy, i'm sure you can both figure this out like men!"

"Honey, to him, dealing with something like a man means mud wresling it naked while eating bacon."

"That's true," she sighed and checked her watch.

"Well, i've gotta get going, call the boys down or they're going to miss the bus again." Cindy said casually

"Ok dear, have a good day at work!" Jimmy replied, not even looking up from the newspaper. After Cindy left the door, he sent Goddard to wake up the boys. Leo came first, running down the stairs seconds later.

"Did we miss the bus dad!" he yelled down.

"Not yet, but hurry!" Jimmy shouted back.

Jimmy smiled to himself as he heard the two boys racing to get ready upstairs.

"Dad, shoebot broke down again, can you fix him?" Leo asked his father on his way out the front door.

"I don't know if I can today, but i'll try! Oh, and don't forget to say hi to Ms. Fowl for me!"

"But dad! It's only the first day!" Leo whined

"No buts mr! And don't worry, I'm sure Ms. Fowl will simply adore you."

"Ok dad, the bus is here, see you at dinner!"

"Bye son!"

Leo walked on to the bus and it sped off into the distance.

"Albert, get down here!" Jimmy shouted at his other son, who was still getting ready.

"Coming!" His son yelled back, rushing down the stairs.

"You already missed the bus, i'm gonna have to drive you to school," Jimmy explained in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry father, but I need something for show and tell and I don't know what to bring."

At the mention of show and tell, Jimmy's face lit up at the fond memories.

"Tell ya what son, how about you bring Goddard for this one, knowing your mother, she'll probably let you take him in." Jimmy offered.

"Really!, thanks dad!" Albert smiled, hugging his father.

"Don't mention it son, let me get dressed and we'll get going." Jimmy responded with an ear to ear grin.

"Come here Goddard!" Leo called out.

"Bark bark!" Goddard replied, walking into the garage where a Tesla sports car was waiting for them.

After letting Goddard into the backseat, Albert hopped in shotgun and waited for his dad. Jimmy walked into the garage wearing a navy blue blazer, matching pants and a white shirt with the top unbuttoned.

"Alright, let's be off" he said, and they sped off to Willoughby Elementary School.

-Meanwhile, At The School Auditorium-

"Hello students bwabwaark settle down, I know you're all excited erlll." Ms. Fowl called out to the auditorium packed with students and teachers.

"Now, as some of you may know, I'm your principal, Ms. Fowl. I was a teacher at this very school for thirty years before taking over for the late Principal Willoughby. I taught many notable students including Nicholas Dean the action star, Libby Folfax the pop singer, one of our very own fifth grade teachers, Mrs. Cindy Neutron, and perhaps most famously her husband, Jimmy Neutron, the host of Cosmos."

Upon hearing the names of celebrities, excited whispers oozed from the crowd.

"If any of you would like to hear any of the old stories, i'm always available in my office and i'm sure Mrs. Neutron has quite a few to share as well. Anyway, you all should be getting to class now, so I would love it if you all could go to your teachers and await their instructions."

"Okay kids, line up single file behind me," Cindy called out to her class. Leo is here but where's Albert?" Cindy thought to herself. "Ok class, we're going to head to the classroom where we'll all introduce ourselves and start organizing notebooks.

-School Office-

Jimmy, Albert and Goddard walked through the front door and into the office to get a late slip. "State your name and your reason for being late please," the grouchy secretary said in her usual raspy voice.

"Albert Neutron, I...uh... slept in," Albert said sheepishly.

"Who dropped you in today?"

"My father," Albert explained, glancing at his dad.

"And who is your father?"

"James Neutron," his dad answered for him

"Bawwwwk! Is that you Jimmy Neutron!" A voice called out from the hallway.

"Yes Ms. Fowl!" Jimmy yelled back, grinning.

"Your creative writing assignment is twenty seven years overdue!" Ms. Fowl scolded while walking into the office.

Jimmy rubbed the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly upon hearing this.

"But for hosting a great TV show and having a handsome son you've more than made up for it!" She reassured him, turning her attention to Albert.

"Bwaak, what's your name young man?"

"I'm Albert ma'am, Albert Neutron."

"Well Albert, you are one handsome and respectful young man, just like your father was when he was here."

"Thanks Principal Fowl!"

"Of course, you better be off to class, your father and I have some catching up to do!"

"Ok, great to meet you Ms. Fowl, bye dad!" He said before hurrying off with Goddard scampering behind him.

"Bye son!" Jimmy replied, smiling.

"They are your pride and joy, I can tell." Ms. Fowl said

"They really are, who would've imagined it all, me and Cindy." Jimmy exclaimed nostalgically

"Nearly everyone Jimmy,"

"I suppose so," he said, shaking his head slightly.

"Listen Jimmy, so many students love your show, why don't you participate in any school events, you know, talk with the kids?" Ms. Fowl suggested

"I don't know if my kids want that, they've already have to deal with people asking me for my autograph in public, it kinda annoys them."

"Oh, so you don't enjoy fame?"

"Not really, not when it gets in the way of family time."

"I see."

"So, who are the troublemakers in Cindy's class gonna be this year?" Jimmy inquired, breaking a short pause.

"Bwaaak, probably Johnny Estevez, Slick Dean, and Freddy Jones."

"Ugh, Butch's kid, I feel bad for Cindy."

"You know Freddy?" Ms. Fowl asked.

"Yeah, he always throws the newspaper through the window, or at me in the morning."

"He doesn't have a big target does he Jimmy?" Ms. Fowl joked while laughing quietly

"Hey!" Ms. Fowl just kept laughing at his fake whiney attitude

"So anyway, did Nick really name his kid Slick?" Jimmy asked

"Yes, he said something about raising his son to be like his father"

"That kid is probably an angel," Jimmy sarcastically joked.

"Yes, quite," Ms. Fowl replied with a smile.

"Well, it was great to see you Ms. Fowl, but i've gotta blast." Jimmy abruptly said after looking at his watch

"Oh my, some things about you haven't changed a bit," Ms. Fowl said while waving.

Jimmy grinned and waved back as he walked out of the office.

-Cindy's Classroom-

Ok students, as you all know, i'm Mrs. Neutron." Cindy said, writing her name on the board.

"If you have trouble saying that, you can call me Mrs. N. If for any reason my husband comes into class, you can call him Mr. Nerdtron or Captain Fudge Head." She added, earning an uproar of giggles from her class. "Now I would like all of you to introduce yourselves up here, so I can learn a bit about yo-"

"Sorry i'm late mom, I've got a pass!" Albert said as he and Goddard barged in the classroom

"Albert Neutron! What did I say about being late. And why on earth is Goddard with you?"

"He's my show and tell mom!" He explained, satisfied from the awe-stricken looks that many of his classmates had on their faces

"Alright then, have a seat," Cindy said with a sigh.

"Ok, first up is Slick Dean." A dreamy sigh came from the females in the class, except for Maria Estevez.

"Ok Slick, tell us a bit about yourself," Cindy said, pretending to care.

"Gladly Mrs. N," he said while getting on stage.

"I'm Slick, I am by far the coolest person in here and my dad is Nick Dean, the BEST televison personality of the decade," he said, looking not-so discreetly at Leo and Albert. Boy, ten seconds in and the kid is already getting under Cindy's skin, but she decided to ignore it.

"That was….. very interesting Slick, next up we have Albert Neutron."

"Thanks mom," Albert said while going to the front of the classroom.

"I'm Albert Neutron, I have an IQ of one hundred ninety three. As you know, my mom is a teacher and MY dad is the best television personality of the decade."

"Oh I beg to differ Neutron!" Slick exclaimed, getting up from his chair.

"OK, lets move on to show and tell," Cindy quickly said for the conflict to end. Slick just shrugged and kicked his feet up


	2. Its These Moments I

It's These Moments

James Neutron sat by the fireplace in the living room, slowly rocking his chair and reading his newspaper while enjoying the warmth of the fire and the ice cold Scotch which he casually sipped. Albert and Leo were already in bed, so all else was quiet. His beautiful wife Cindy was sitting right beside him organizing the family photo album, and Goddard was sound asleep by Jimmy's feet.

"Jimmy, everytime I look at this photo I can't help but notice how handsome Albert is."

Jimmy leaned back in his chair and glanced at Cindy.

"Both our boys are good looking Cin, thanks to you."

"Oh, i'm alright, but Albert gets his looks from you which gives him a boyish charm that I know turns to manliness later in life." Cindy said seductively

"Nonsense, we all know the beauty gene comes from you boyish charm or not," Jimmy chuckled. Cindy pecked him on the cheek for that comment.

"You know, he also gets his smarts from you."

"That may be so, but he shows no interest in inventing," Jimmy commented

"That's true, it's kind of unexpected," Cindy sighed.

"So, what your class like this year?, any notable students?" Jimmy inquired, changing the subject.

"Yeah, Nick Dean's kid."

"Uh oh, i've heard plenty about that kid," Jimmy chuckled.

"Yeah," Cindy said, paying more attention to the album in her hands.

There was a short pause before a picture in the album caught Cindy's attention.

"Jimmy, do you remember when we took this photo?"

"Let me see" Jimmy requested, taking the album from Cindy to better look at the picture.

It was a picture of him on the Strato XL waving toward the camera with a huge grin on his face.

"Of course I remember this one, how could I forget?"

-Flashback to Neutron Lab-

"We were eleven and it was the last day of school. You and me were publicly still rivals but privately lovers."

Cindy walked toward Vox and plucked a strand of her hair.

"Access granted, welcome Cindy Vortex"

She walked into the clubhouse and entered the elevator Jimmy had installed earlier that year. The elevator brought her down to the ground level, right over the walkway above the machines. After crossing the small bridge, the small door on the other side opened and Jimmy was waiting for her.

"Hey Cindy."

"Hey Jimmy, why did you call?"

"Is it a crime to want to see your girlfriend and give her a little gift?

"A gift? What is it?" She spluttered in excitement.

"C'mon," He said, guiding her to the rocket room.

"Ok, close your eyes," he was teasing her and she knew it, but she went along anyway.

"Jimmy, the suspense is killing me, can you jus-"

"Ok! Now open!" He exclaimed excitedly.

When she opened her eyes her jaw dropped. In front of her was her rocket from when they assaulted Yolkus, totally refurbished.

"I took the liberty of taking not only the Strato, but this rocket as well. I figured it could make itself useful," he said with a smirk.

"Oh my god, this is just...Incredible!" She said while hugging him tightly.

"Well, you wanna take it for a spin?"

"um...OF COURSE!" She answered, earning her an ear to ear grin from Jimmy. With that, Jimmy handed her the keys to her rocket and then hopped into the Strato XL.

"Atomic batteries to power," he started

"Turbines to speed," Cindy continued, to which Jimmy smiled.

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

And the two rockets shot into the blue sky over Retroville.

"Where do you wanna go Cin?" He asked after they broke earth's orbit.

"Let's just hover," she replied.

"Crap!" Cindy exclaimed, remembering something.

"What's wrong Cindy!?" Jimmy said with a worried expression.

"Wouldn't zero gravity break my phone?"

"No, it should actually still work fine," Jimmy explained with relief in his voice.

"Whew, that's good cause I got this phone yesterday," Cindy said, pulling it out and looking through it.

"Oh, cool," he replied.

"Yeah, it's a camera phone, my dad got it for me so we can stay in touch when he has his business trips."

"Did you take any pictures with it yet?"

"Nope, but hey no better time to start, smile Jimmy!"

Flash!

"Any good?" He asked.

"Very handsome," Cindy affirmed, Jimmy just blushed.

-Back to present-

"Those were the days," Cindy said nostalgically, flipping though the album to see more photos.

"I remember that one, that was the most embarrassing moment of our lives," Jimmy said with a notable blush.

-Flashback to Jimmy's Lab-

Jimmy and Cindy are both fourteen and still aren't publicly dating, but privately is a whole different story. Despite both not having matured physically much at this point, they could be downright frisky. At eleven years old, Jimmy had already kissed on the lips twice and Cindy once. Who knows how many times they kissed each other after three years of dating. Nevertheless, neither of them were in a very romantic mood due to the disappearance of Sheen. Nobody blamed Jimmy, not even mr. Estevez but Jimmy took it hard and with a lot of guilt. Jimmy had very good control of his emotions, but with Sheen missing he had violent mood swings and periods when his depression was so bad he spent days in the lab. Nobody abandoned him, especially Cindy who often brought him meals and dealt with his mood swings.

"It is my fault Cindy! I know Sheen, of course he would ignore the signs!" Jimmy exclaimed, slumping down into his chair.

"Jimmy, you had no intention to send him and you couldn't have baby proofed that rocket more!"

"I know Cin, bu-"

"No buts Jimmy! It's not your fault" Cindy lectured.

"I know, you're probably right, when it comes to emotional issues you usually are," he sighed.

A short silence hung in the air and Jimmy put his head in his palms.

"Look, Jimmy when I have a big stressful task i've gotta complete, I simply get rid of any little problems and stresses that surround it. You're overworking, losing weight, you've got dark circles, how do you expect to deal with this situation if you have no energy." Jimmy lifted his face out of his hands and thought for a while.

"Do you have any other frustrations you wanna get rid of? School, your enemies, failed inventions, you can tell me you know" Cindy coaxed.

"Not really Cindy, all my frustration is targeted at the incident. I mean this whole ordeal has made me frustrated in many different ways but not for different reasons," he murmured.

"In what ways Jimmy?" Cindy asked kindly

"You know, emotionally, physically, mentally even sexually."

"Sexually, Jimmy we haven't even….you know."

Jimmy's face turned beet red.

"I know, but being a fourteen year old guy I tend to….well….settle urges myself," Jimmy said, his face a deep shade of red.

"So," Cindy said, getting closer to him, "you haven't had any time to settle your urges."

"Um...no, not really," Jimmy replied in a nervous voice as Cindy slowly unbuttoned his jeans.

"And have you told anyone else about this problem?" Cindy continued, pulling down the zipper.

"N..n..nno," Jimmy replied, his eyes glued to Cindy.

"Ok, well, let me help you with that."

"Um, Cindy are you sur-"

"Shh." Cindy said, silencing him as she finally pulled down his boxers and "got to work."

"Cindy I really think we shouldn't I mean..oh," his eyes rolled back as he felt a surge of euphoria go through him, his knuckles white from holding onto the arms of his chair. Suddenly, a voice rang out, which had him rushing to throw his boxers back on.

"Now now Neutron old bean, somebody was having a little too much fun! Well, time to ruin it!" The unmistakable voice of Eustace Strych taunted.

"VOX, apprehend," he called out, and giant mechanical arms held down Eustace, who was holding a camera.

"Mind if I borrow that picture Eustace?

-Back to present-

"Oh god, it was worse for me than you." Cindy said

"How? I was caught with nothing but my drawers on," Jimmy replied with one eyebrow raised.

"Well, at least you got to enjoy the moments before that!"

"Ok Cin, then why don't we go upstairs and i'll make up for it?"

"Agreed," Cindy replied with a smirk

 **A/N: If you have any more short story suggestions, I will be doing more of these photo album chapters**


End file.
